vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kassadin
Summary There is a place between dimensions and between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things, horrors not meant for minds of men. Though such knowledge is lost in modern times, there are those who have unwittingly discovered what lies beyond, and they have been unable to turn away. Kassadin is such a creature. He was once a man forced to look upon the face of the Void and forever changed by what he saw. Once a seeker of forbidden knowledge, he discovered that what he sought was something else entirely. He is one of the few that has found his way to forgotten Icathia and lived to tell the tale, following the scant breadcrumbs hidden in ancient texts. Within a decaying cyclopean city, Kassadin found secrets of the kind that he will never share - secrets that made him quake with fear at the visions of things to come that were thrust upon him. The power of the place threatened to consume him forever, but Kassadin took the only route available to him in order to survive - he let the Void inside him. Miraculously, he was able to overcome the alien urges that went with it, and he emerged as something more than human. Though a part of him died that day, he knows that he must protect Valoran from the things scratching at the door, waiting to get in and visit their torments upon the world. They are only one step away... something to which the appearance of the abomination known as Cho'Gath attests. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Kassadin, The Void Walker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 40s) Classification: Void-altered human (Physically), Leader of the Preservers of Valoran Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Mid-low), Void Magic, Teleportation, dimension-hopping, energy absorption, Some resistance to mind-altering powers Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (In a confrontation with Malzahar, a misplaced Force Pulse destroyed a large portion of a Zaunite power plant, can fight on-par with Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions), higher depending on how long he has been in combat (His power increases as he fights) Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Class GJ+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Nether Blade, Several meters with magic, Unknown limit with Riftwalk Standard Equipment: Nether Blade, Starting/Essential Items (Crystalline Flask, Sorcerer's Shoes, Seraph's Embrace, Rod of Ages, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: Relatively high Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '- Basic Attack: Kassadin slashes his opponent with his Nether Blade. '- Void Stone:' Kassadin perpetually ignores unit collision and takes 15% less magic damage. '- Null Sphere:' Kassadin fires an orb of void energy at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and interrupting channeled abilities. The excess energy forms around Kassadin granting him a shield that absorbs incoming magic damage for 1.5 seconds. '- Nether Blade:' Kassadin's next basic attack gains range, deals additional magic damage and restores a portion of his missing mana, quintupled against champions. Nether Blade resets Kassadin's autoattack timer and causes his basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage. '- Force Pulse:' Kassadin draws energy from spells cast in his vicinity, gaining a charge whenever a nearby champion, including himself, uses an ability, capping at 6. Upon reaching 6 charges, Kassadin gains the ability to cast Force Pulse. Kassadin then emits a pulse of void energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a cone and slowing them for 1 second. '- Riftwalk:' Kassadin blinks to the target location, dealing magic damage all to nearby enemies on arrival. The cost and damage of each subsequent Riftwalk within 15 seconds is doubled, stacking up to 4 times. '- Mana Shield:' The Seraph's Embrace can drains 20% of Kassadin's current mana to shield him for an equal amount plus 150 for 3 seconds. .]] Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Guardians Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8